So much for promises
by BuddyTheEvilGnome
Summary: This is a oneshot I created last nignt. It's based on the song I Won't say I'm in love from Disney's Hercules. I think there need to be more RaeAqualad stories out there, so hear's one. Yeah, so read and review please! Thank you!


A/N This is called Duskana can't sleep and found a pen and paper and Disney's Hercules lying around. It actually ended up OK though! The stuff in italic print is meg singing and the bold italic is the muses. Yeah so read and review please! Thanks bunches!

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. _

_No man is worth the aggravation. _

_That's ancient history been there, done that!_

Raven looked at the trunk where "The Book" lie. It had been a month. One long month since the one who had made her feel... un-creepy, had betrayed her. Melchior. She hated him. After that experience, she vowed she would never fall for someone again. Never. She had already lost enough love and friendship in her life, Melchior... Terra... her own father...

**Knock knock**

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She threw one last glance at the trunk and answered it. Robin was standing there. "Rae, the Titans East are here."

Raven nodded. She had forgotten they were visiting today. She walked downstairs and followed the voices to the living room (A/N is that what the big room with the big TV and stuff is?) When she opened the door, she found herself being pulled into a hug from Bee.

"Hi Raven! How ya been, girl?"

Raven smiled. Bee was very social... when she wanted to be. "I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"Never better"

Raven surveyed her surroundings. Mas and Menos were playing some video game. Speedy and Robin were deep in conversation as were Bumble Bee and Starfire. Beast Boy was watching the Video game. Raven counted heads. _7,8,9..._ Where was...?

"Hey Raven!" Aqualad said from behind her.

Raven jumped and spun around, "Don't do that again!" Raven demanded.

"Sorry," He apologized. For a few moments they just stared at each other. Just stared. He smiled. She half smiled. He was about to say something when Beast Boy yelled from across the room, "Hey Aquadude! Check this out!"

"See ya later," He said as he walked away.

"See ya..." She said dreamily.

_**Who ya think you're kidding? **_

_**He's the Earth and Heaven to ya.**_

_**You try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through ya**_

_**You know you can't conceal it**_

_**We know how you feel and who you're thinkin' of! **_

She heard a giggle from Bee and Star. She turned to see what they were laughing at to see that it was her.

"What?"

"You like him, don't you" Bee asked.

"No!" Raven exclaimed.

"Denial!" Bee and Star said in unison.

_No chance, no way I won't say it no, no!_

Raven glared at them, "He's just a friend! Nothing more!"

"But you WANT him to be more" Bee stated.

"No I don't!" Raven shouted quietly (A/N If that makes sense) So no one would hear.

" **_You_** **_swoon you sigh, why deny it oh, oh"_**

Just then Aqualad ran into Raven with a glass of water in his hand.

"Oh, dang! Sorry, Rae!" He apologized.

"No big," Raven said drying herself off. She half smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen. She was broken from her little trance when she heard Bumble Bee and Starfire giggling. She just glared at them and pulled her hood up.

_It's to cliche I won't say I'm in love_

She promised herself this wouldn't happen again!

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out. _

_My head is screaming "Get a grip girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

"Come on, Go for it!" Happy Raven squealed in her head!

"Back off," Timid Raven warned, "He'll hurt you too!"

"Aqualad wouldn't do that to us, you know that Timid _." _Smart Raven convinced.

"Forget that promise, girl!" Brave Raven commanded, "He is H-O-T-T!"

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hun, we saw you hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up **_

_**When you gonna own up that you've got, got, got it bad!**_

"He SO likes her!" Starfire squealed.

"And, though she denies it, She likes him!"

Raven just rolled her eyes and ignored them.

_No chance, no way I won't say it no, no_

_**Give up, but give in, check the grin, **_

_**You're in love**_

Raven walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea, to find Aqualad was still there getting his water and attempting to find something to eat that hadn't expired yet

"02/04/01... 12/15/00.. You know what? I give up!" (A/N It's 05 in my story, in case you people were wondering)

He left the kitchen and smiled at Raven. She smiled back. Smiled , smiled . She heard Bee say "Awww!" which broke her out of her little trance.

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're way off base, I won't say it!_

_Get off my case, I won't say it! _

Bee had just recovered from a laughing fit when she asked "Seriously now, do you like him?"

"No," Raven stated, as he sipped her tea .

Bee Raised her eyebrow at her.

"Just leave me alone!" Raven (quietly) yelled. She knew rage was acting up inside of her and she needed to go meditate.

**_Girl don't be proud. It's OK, you're in love. _**(A/N it took me forever to get what they meant there!)

She ran to her room, slammed the door, and flopped on her bed. Then it occurred to her she forgot her tea.

Before she could do anything about it, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see a worried Aqualad holding her tea.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Just a little tired. That's all." Raven mumbled.

He handed her tea to her and she nodded her thanks. There was an awkward silence where Raven just sipped her tea and Aqualad just stared at her.

"What?" Raven asked after a few minutes.

He pulled her hood off her head and smiled. "You're so pretty, Rae, Why do you hide it?"

Raven blushed, but didn't say anything.

"So... you doing anything tonight?" He asked

"No, why?" She replied.

"Wanna go out?" He asked looking hopeful and embarrassed and relieved all at once.

She was silent for a few minutes thinking it over. She finally said, "Sure,"

He smiled.

_At least out loud..._

He leaned in and kissed her. "See ya tonight,"

"Yeah..."

_I won't say I'm in love"_

"See ya.."

So much for promises.


End file.
